Last Warning to Run
by Kami Senpai
Summary: HIATUS Everyone seems to want Naruto and he can only rely on his best friend Gaara. Enter rich business man Sasuke Uchiha. Will Sasuke be able to win Naruto's heart? AU,OOC Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Prequel: Last Chance to Run

I haven't really written a long story before and I only expect this story to be a couple of chapters long. I am writing this prequel/teaser to see if it'll be a good story and to see if people will actually read it. Just to be safe, I am rating this T for language. Please review some advice on how to write this story. If you don't like this story, please say so and if you do like it, please look at my other teaser stories and help me with those. Thank you.

Summary- Everyone seems to have wanted poor Naruto all his life and he only had his emotionless friend, Gaara, who doesn't even seem to care, to rely on. On a business trip to Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha sees the innocent boy and decides he wants a piece. Will Sasuke win the boy's heart or will Naruto push him away? (SasuNaru, AU, OOC)

* * *

--Prequel--

"Shit, where's the damn exit!" A young boy of 16 shouted at his red-haired companion. The boy quickly shoved his own blonde locks out of his vision as aqua-blue eyes searched desperately for an exit. The red-head in turn raised a non-existent eyebrow and jogged up to the frantic blonde.

Casually, he replied, "Naruto, stop swearing, what would Kyuubi say?" Kyuubi was the young blonde's brother. Kyuubi was very fond and protective of his sibling and took very good care of him after their parent's passed away.

"Gaara, not now! I'm trying to find a damn exit!" The boy ignored the soft scolding he received and continued to frantically search for the "damn exit." The two boys were standing in the middle of parking lot in the basement of the movie theater.

The red-haired closed his emerald eyes and sighed tiredly as he rubbed his temples, being careful not to ruin his thick eyeliner. Looking around, he noticed the mob that Naruto had been running from was inching closer. Eerily, the mob licked their lips at the sight of the blonde trying to escape. They had blocked all the visible exits and circled the two. "Naruto, they're getting closer." Gaara supplied helplessly.

"There! There's an exit!" With that, Naruto grabbed Gaara around the wrist and bolted through a gap in the circle caused by a car. Naruto jumped onto the car's hood and quickly climbed over it and sprinted to the stairs that led out of the garage.

Naruto panted heavily as he leaned on his thighs in exhaustion. Gaara peered at him in amusement, letting a few chuckles stray from his lips. Naruto in turn threw a glare in his direction. Gaara in turn just shook his head and pulled out his cell from his Denis Jeans. Punching in the number 2, he speed dialed Kyuubi.

After waiting past two rings, there was an audible click and then a gruff "What do you want" was heard.

"Did you just get out of bed Kyuubi? It's already 2 in the afternoon." Gaara noticed Naruto perk up at the mention of his brother. His attention snapped back to Kyuubi when he heard a rustling of cloth.

"Is it?" The voice turned confused. "I'm sure I set my alarm to 12..."

"It doesn't matter. I called to tell you that Naruto was almost jumped again." A loud crash came from the phone and Gaara held it a safe distance away from his ear.

"Again?! They're getting bolder these days." Kyuubi all but growled. "Where?"

"The movie parking lot." Gaara rolled his emerald eyes as Naruto tried to take the phone from him. "Stop it, Naruto." He turned back to the phone. "Come pick us up."

"Alright, where are you?" The red-head scanned the area.

"We'll wait inside the café that's behind the theaters." Kyuubi replied that he'd be right there and hung up. Gaara returned the phone into his pants and turned to a sulking Naruto. "Don't sulk; you're too old for that."

"You're so mean, Gaara. You didn't help me escape and you wouldn't let me talk to Kyuu-nii!" Naruto crossed his thin arms and stuck out his bottom lip in an attempt to pout. The blonde held his ground as Gaara huffed and walked away. But as Gaara got farther, the blonde began fidgeting. "D-don't leave me!" Naruto shouted as he chased after his retreating friend.

--Sasuke Uchiha--

"Sir, we have arrived in Konoha." The butler bowed and turned to leave. The sire liked his employees to be quick and concise. The said sire stood gracefully and smoothed the wrinkles on his crispy black suit. Then he raised his arms to smooth his onyx-colored hair back. Sharp black eyes peered out the window and a sneer fixed itself on his face.

He turned and followed his butler out of his private jet and into the foreign land. He was led into a sleek black limo and was driven to a 5-star hotel. He was then given a key to their finest penthouse. The penthouse was nice enough, with 4 rooms including a living room, 4 bathrooms, a marble kitchen, an indoor pool, a giant flat screen television, and a beautiful view of the city.

The man, Sasuke Uchiha, was a rich man that operated a business, 'Uchiha Products.' His company produced computers, notebooks, televisions, stereos, and anything that required electricity. The business was so booming and reliable that there was a branch building in every country. Sasuke often took many business trips to oversee how the branch buildings were run.

There was a circulating rumor that the Konoha branch was selling illegal goods and monopolizing its products.

Sasuke sighed tiredly as he flopped down onto the expensive couch. He had been traveling all day and he now got to rest. Tomorrow he would be having a meeting with the Konoha branch staff and discussing a few things. Sasuke kneaded the sides of his head. Just thinking of the meeting gave him a migraine.

Just then, his phone rang from his suit pocket and the song "Piece of Me" by Britney Spears sounded through the room. Startled, the raven scrambled for his phone.

"Who is this?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Foolish little brother, don't you know how to greet your elder?" A dark chuckle tickled into his ear and Sasuke covered his eyes, aggravated.

"When did you change my ring tone, Itachi-nii." Sasuke shrugged his suit jacket off and loosened his tie.

"That's for you to find out, little brother." The elder chuckled again. "How was your flight?"

"Tiring. How did your case go?" Itachi was a lawyer and had been working on a case for 1 month now. He was trying to prove that the suspect, a married woman, did not kill her ex-husband.

"Well. Finally found the last piece of evidence. The husband hid a suicide letter explaining that he framed the women. She was released 2 days ago." Itachi sounded proud of himself and Sasuke snorted to himself.

"Don't get a bloated head, nii-san. How fortunate that you found that letter." Sasuke pointed out sarcastically.

"Hn. I called to tell you that mother and father went to Paris again." Sasuke heard his brother snort. "Father sent you a crate of chocolate. He's trying to tell you something."

"Itachi-nii, let it go already. You know I can't get fat with my high metabolism. Just because your ass blows up whenever you eat sugar doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." The raven replied calmly. He snickered as he heard his brother gasp in mock pain. "Alright, I have to go now. Goodnight nii-san."

"Goodnight little brother." There was a click where the elder hung up and Sasuke closed his cell with a flick of his wrist. He stood and headed off to his bedroom. Deciding to take a shower in the morning, he fell on top of the bed and dozed off.

--Kyuubi Uzumaki--

"Gaara, hurry and get your ass in the car!" Kyuubi shouted at the red-head. Although Kyuubi also had red hair, his was dyed while Gaara's hair was naturally red. Also, Kyuubi's hair reached past his shoulders while Gaara's hair was very short and only reached his neck. Gaara stood patiently outside the car and stared in through the window at Kyuubi irritated face.

"I told you Kyuubi, I want to go home." Gaara denied.

"I can take you there." Kyuubi stubbornly persisted.

"I can walk." Gaara tossed back.

"It's faster with a car." Kyuubi responded smugly.

"There's construction on my street." Gaara smirked.

"Holy hell, I don't care! Just let him go home, Kyuu-nii!" Naruto screamed from the back seat. Would the two red-heads stop being so stubborn? No, never.

"Naruto, don't swear. Gaara, just come over. I have to leave for work soon anyway." Kyuubi worked as a secretary for Uchiha Products. Kyuubi combed his fingers through his flaming red hair in relief as Gaara slunk into the passenger seat. "Naruto, put on your seat belt." Naruto whined at being treated like a child but clipped his seat belt on anyway.

The trio of boys entered through a light blue door and into the creamy white house. The inside of the home was an explosion of colors. Naruto liked to express his feelings and emotions through art and Kyuubi kept them all around the house. Naruto drew so many drawings and painted so many paintings that his emotions were predictable. He used orange to express happiness. Yellow for caution. Red for hatred. Green for irritation. Dark blue for sadness. Light blue for calmness. White for pain. Black for loneliness. Also, he expressed things through certain images or symbols. Like how he draws food when he's hungry. Or if he draws certain expressions on faces.

So while Naruto liked to draw, Gaara liked to write. He'd write stories in the school newspaper or post short stories on the internet. He was very good at it, as his website had more than 10,000 hits a day. Gaara wished to be a novelist when he grew up. He mostly wrote action stories at first but chose to expand his area and started writing stories on mystery and murder and even some romance.

He stopped attempting to write romance stories as his readers complained about the story being to short and unrealistic. Gaara would try to write a long, drawn out romance but just became irritated at his own characters for taking so long to confess their love. Or he would get mad at other minor characters for interfering in the main coupling. So, no, romance didn't work out for Gaara.

"Alright, I'll be back late today. We're having some sort of meeting today with someone from Tokyo." Kyuubi raced upstairs then and quickly changed into a more former pair of jeans and a clean white t-shirt. He started down the stairs while brushing his hair into a high ponytail. "Anyway, Gaara, if you could sleepover, that'd be great."

"Sure, whatever." Gaara wandered over to a lumpy couch and settled down into it.

"What time do you think you'll be back, nii-san?" Naruto tilted his head at his brother. "Should I wait for you?"

"No, I made some onigiri and put it in the fridge. I'll be having a dinner meeting so eat without me. If it isn't enough, I put 20 bucks in the drawer by my bed. Order a pizza or something." Kyuubi leaned down and pecked Naruto softly on the cheek. "Behave Naruto. Later guys!"

"Bye nii-san! Be safe!" Naruto waved after Kyuubi darting figure before turning back to Gaara. He sat next to his friend and watched as he flipped through the channels of his TV. Stopping at a news channel, they both listened curiously as the news reporter said something about Uchiha Products.

"Yesterday, the CEO of Uchiha Products arrived in Konoha. He's staying at a 5-star hotel until he leaves back to Tokyo. We received news that he's here investigating Konoha's Uchiha Products branch for illegal exports and monopolization…" The rest of what the reporter said was ignored as Naruto turned to face Gaara.

"You think Kyuubi's going to meet this CEO guy?" Naruto scrunched his face. He didn't like rich people that got to stay in luxurious 5-star hotels.

"Probably, Naruto."

"Ew. I wish I'll never have to meet him. He sounds like a jerk."

"You only know that he sleeps in a 5-star hotel, maybe he's nice. Besides, just thinking like that will jinx you. Maybe you'll meet him since he is your brother's boss." Gaara tossed back casually.

"No, I don't want too!" Naruto whined. He flailed his arms and legs which caused Gaara to duck for cover. Only two minutes had passed before Naruto's tantrum died down and he became limp. "I'm bored now."

"Good, now maybe you'll let me rest." Gaara turned the television off and lay across the couch, hoping to receive a little rest. But he was sorely disappointed when Naruto started poking him in the side. Gaara sighed. "What is it Naruto?"

"Gaara! I'm bored! How dare you try to sleep!"

"Well, what do you want to do?" Gaara replied, peeved.

Naruto pondered for a few seconds. "Let's go out! There's always fun stuff to do outside!" Naruto looked like he had just solved the mystery of why E equaled MC².

"I thought your brother told you to behave." Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow.

"And I WILL behave! Outside!" Naruto was dragging the tired red-head off the couch and out the door. Oh well, there goes his rest.

--Sasuke Uchiha--

Sasuke fixed his tie and checked his appearance for any flaws. Today was his dinner meeting with the Konoha staff. He sighed and looked at his watch. 5:30pm. Still early. What was he to do for the next two hours? He decided on wasting gas by driving around the neighborhood.

Grabbing his jacket and slipping it on, he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

He turned yet another corner on the street and sighed again. He was bored already and he still had 1 hour to do as he pleased. He was about to turn the corner again when his eyes caught a glimpse of gold. His eyes snapped to his left and a beautiful young boy with shining gold locks and glazed aqua blue eyes was walking down the street. His eyes registered a red-haired boy with green eyes next to him but his mind only focused on the blonde. The boy was truly stunning to look at.

Noticing that he was holding up the cars behind him, he cursed and turned the corner. He quickly made a U-turn and returned to the street that the boy occupied. But he was gone.

Cursing again, he drove home in agitation. No matter. He would find the boy. With that thought, a smirk wormed its way onto Sasuke's mouth. Oh yes, he would find the boy.

And then the boy will be mine.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Please review what you think. I'm willing to listen to any advice you're willing to give. Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers,

I don't update very fast, so sorry. I had written this chapter in the case that you guys might actually enjoy the story. So please review and encourage me to write more. Sorry if this story isn't good; it was kind of hard to write since I don't know where I'm going with it. I'm kind of stuck, so please help me! Thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

--Gaara Sabaku--

Beside him, Naruto sighed again. Gaara wondered why they couldn't leave the boy alone. Gaara looked around and to see another stalker closing in on Naruto. Naruto also noticed, he turned and sprinted away, pulling Gaara along with him. Gaara allowed himself to be pulled nonchalantly. Naruto Uzumaki has been chased by boys ever since he had hit puberty. That was 5 years ago. Naruto reached the age of 17 only months ago while Gaara himself was 18.

Naruto and he have been friends for over 10 years. Gaara has been all by himself since the death of his parents. Though his siblings and he received the house, his siblings left for New York to study, leaving Gaara behind.

Gaara turned to stare across the street constantly as they walked down the sidewalk. He frowned and narrowed his eyes.

Naruto, noticing the stare, blinked. "What's wrong, Gaara?"

"That guy…" Gaara trailed off. Naruto turned and followed Gaara's gaze to the street. The cars looked like they were held up for a while, but other than that, everything was in order.

"What guy? Did somebody jump out onto the street?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"No, there was a guy staring at you." Gaara turned back to stare ahead of him and continued to walk, not realizing he had stopped.

"Really? What did he look like?" The blonde glanced around, trying to spot the man.

"He was in an Infiniti, a silver G coupe. Couldn't really see his features, just that he was facing us." Gaara said casually.

"Well, maybe he was looking at you." Naruto pointed out. Gaara turned and blankly stared at the blonde. "…Alright alright, he was looking at me." Nodding his agreement, Gaara turned and continued to walk down the street.

Gaara slipped into a store next to him, a bookstore, and Naruto trotted faithfully after him. Gaara picked up a thick James Patterson novel and brought it up to his face to read the summary. Naruto huffed and wandered off into the comic book section. The red-head stared out the store window to watch the silver Infiniti drive off down the street.

Gaara narrowed his eyes before he turned back to his novel.

--Uchiha Products--

A pale, 25-year-old male pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. The meeting had been canceled. Sasuke had found out that part of the staff had sold products illegally and had run away this morning. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't seen to stop thinking of the blonde beauty.

Sasuke dropped his head loudly on to his desk top.

"I hate my life." The raven whined softly. He decided a nice steamy cup of coffee would calm his nerves. Pushing a button on the answering machine next to him, he connected with the building's secretary.

"How may I help you sir?" A bored, but deep, voice spoke out. Sasuke lifted his head.

"Get me a cup of coffee." He responded.

"Get your own damn coffee, I'm off." There was a beep where the secretary cut the connection. Sasuke sat paralyzed in his seat. If the man was off, why did he answer the damn machine? Sasuke pressed the button again.

"What do you want sir?" The voice droned, sounding slightly irritated.

"Get me my coffee." Sasuke replied coldly.

"Leave me alone, I'm on my break." The voice turned an octave lower. Sasuke smirked inwardly at being able to get a rise from the male.

"Last chance, get me my coffee or you'll lose your job. I like it black." This time Sasuke was the one who severed the connection between them, but not before hearing a scream of frustration.

Feeling better already, Sasuke, with a small smile on his face, propped his chin on the palm of his hand and waited patiently for his coffee.

Moments later, there was a loud knock before the door swung open. A young man waltzed in holding a cup of steaming coffee, an irritated scowl on his handsome face. The man's flaming red hair was tied into a high ponytail and he wore a stylish pair of jeans with a tight fitting button up white silk shirt. The man slammed the cup down in front of Sasuke.

"Here's your coffee sir." The man grounded out through gritted teeth.

"Thank you." Sasuke replaced his smile with a little frown from the tone.

"Jeez, stop pouting. But really, hurry up and drink it, I want my cup back." Blinking, Sasuke noticed the cup wasn't really a cup but the top screw on for a thermo cup.

Scoffing, Sasuke lifted the plastic cup to his lip and sipped it. His right eye twitched.

"You put cream in it. I told you I liked it black." Sasuke growled. When the male just continued to stare at him, Sasuke snapped his fingers in front of his face. The male jerked up and glanced around, embarrassed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ha-ha, it's nothing!" The male waved his arms back and forth, laughing sheepishly. "It's just; you seem a bit young to be the CEO of Uchiha Products."

"I know I look young." Sasuke muttered, as if he heard the phrase one too many time. Hesitating for only a second, Sasuke downed the whole cup of coffee and returned it to the male sitting next to him, grimacing. He really hated coffee cream. It made his coffee brown, disgusting brown.

"Thanks." The male took the cup from Sasuke's extended hand and turned to leave the room. Sasuke called out to him. "What is it?"

"What's your name?" The male raised a brow at the question. Shrugging, he answered.

"Kyuubi Uzumaki." With that, the now-pronounced Kyuubi walked out through the double mahogany doors. Sasuke smirked to himself, the male was quite indeed handsome, but not his type. Standing to leave the meeting room, something caught his eye. Down in the seat that the red-head had occupied laid a gray wallet.

Sasuke bent to pick it up. He flipped it open and checked the I.D. "Kyuubi L. Uzumaki." Amused black eyes trailed from the I.D. to a white picture corner sticking out from a pocket. Curious, Sasuke pulled the picture out.

The raven's eyes widened, then an excited smirk spread across his face.

"I found you."

--Kyuubi Uzumaki--

Gaara looked up from his novel when he heard he door open. "Kyuubi, you're early." Kyuubi walked in through the front door and stalked toward the couch, settling into the soft cushions. Naruto, who had been sitting on the couch reading, closed his book, and looked down at Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii, what's wrong?" Naruto asked softly. "Did you meeting go badly?"

"My meeting was canceled. The idiot staff ran away." Kyuubi grumbled, laying his head across Naruto's lap. Naruto played with stray strands of his red hair.

"Here, eat." Gaara brought over a bowl of miso ramen and a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks. I'm so hungry." As if to prove itself, Kyuubi's stomach rumbled loudly. Naruto, shocked, squealed loudly, causing himself to sport a rather large blush.

Kyuubi hummed in satisfaction as he slurped the ramen happily. He glanced at the clock on the wall behind him. Only 6:45pm huh? Kyuubi wondered whether or not to go clubbing tonight. He stared at the conversing boys and decided not.

"Have you guys had dinner?" Kyuubi asked through a mouth of noodles.

They shook their heads, "We went to the bookstore." Naruto spoke.

"Well, want to order a pizza then?" The boys nodded. Kyuubi walked the fridge to look at the list of pizza delivery numbers. "From where?"

"Dominoes!" Naruto exclaimed with a fist in the air.

"Sahara." Gaara responded. The two boys glared at the other and sparks flew. "Naruto, we always eat Dominoes." Gaara spoke through frowning lips.

Kyuubi sat down at the dinner table, knowing this conversation would drag on.

"We do not! We always order Sahara's pizza!" Gaara dodged an arm that waved around in the air. "This is my house, so I get to choose the food!"

"Well, I'm the guest, so you should treat me better." Naruto pouted and banged weakly on Gaara's chest.

"I want Dominoes!" Naruto whined. Glaring up at Gaara he said, "I'm going to stop being your friend!"

"Over pizza?" When Naruto nodded persistently Gaara's eyes narrowed. The red-head moved closer, their faced centimeters apart. "I repeat, 'over pizza'?"

Naruto hesitated, but very slowly nodded his head. Before he could finish, Naruto was interrupted when Gaara's eyes flashed and a deep growl escaped from his throat. Gaara quickly ducked his head and bit down into flesh.

Naruto squealed loudly and flailed his arms desperately. "Kyuu-nii! Help! Gaara's biting me again!" Small tears of pain escaped from his blue eyes. Kyuubi pulled Gaara off his little brother. Gaara tended to bite things when his emotions got out of hand. Gaara, still frustrated, bit onto Kyuubi's forearm.

Kyuubi was unfazed, this happened too often to bother him. Smoothing Gaara's hair down, Kyuubi checked Naruto's bite mark. It wasn't bleeding but it had turned a bright shade of red, slowly turning into a bruising purple and blue.

"Calm down Naruto, it's just a bruise. You're lucky he didn't break the skin." Kyuubi told Naruto to get some ice before turning back to Gaara. "Gaara, that wasn't very nice. You should apologize to Naruto." Gaara in turn growled deep in his throat, biting down harder. Kyuubi sighed, he really didn't want to knock the red-head out, but that seemed to be the only choice available.

Naruto returned with ice on his neck, still whimpering. Naruto crept closer to the pair and stared at Gaara before whispering to his brother.

"How long do you think this one will last?"

"Maybe another minute? He already broke through the skin on my arm." Kyuubi pointed to the thin trail of blood that dripped from his wound.

"Ah. Gaara-chan, I ordered your favorite Hawaiian meat pizza from Sahara." Naruto whispered in a soft pleasant voice. Gaara's narrowed eyes darted toward Naruto. "Yeah, it'll be here in 15 minutes, so just wait patiently, okay?" Gaara nodded slowly and crumbled to the floor, lying there patiently.

Kyuubi walked away to the bathroom to wash his arm and bandage it. Returning, he saw Naruto wiping the blood from a still lying Gaara. He watched as Gaara rolled over, avoiding the touch.

"Naruto," He called out, "Don't touch him until the pizza's arrived. Maybe he'll be better by then. How much was the pizza anyway?"

"Umm, I think it was 12.34 plus tip."

Nodding, Kyuubi reached into his back pocket for his wallet to find it missing. What the hell? Searching his other pockets and finding them empty, Kyuubi's heart started hammering in his chest. Where the hell was his wallet?

He walked over to where his jacket lay by the door and searched the pockets. Empty. He checked the kitchen and the couch, even walking out to check his car, but came up with nothing. Cursing inwardly, he ran to his room to take out some extra change, luckily he kept some extra cash in a jar in his room.

If it wasn't here or in his car, that meant his wallet was in the Uchiha Products building.

Just then, the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the pizza. Kyuubi paid and placed the box on the table. Gaara perked up and walked to the box of pizza. Sitting down in a chair, Gaara hungrily bit down on the first slice. Naruto joined him as he reached for his second slice. Gaara taken care of, Kyuubi walked to the phone and was about to dial in the Uchiha Products building number when the phone rang in his hand.

Frowning, Kyuubi pushed the talk button then brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

--Sasuke Uchiha--

"Ah yes, Kyuubi Uzumaki?" Sasuke smiled knowingly. "You left your wallet behind when you left our little meeting."

"So do you have my wallet, Uchiha-san?" Sasuke raised a brow at the polite tone.

"Yes, I do. I'm coming over now to return it." Sasuke was indeed on the way. After finding the picture with the blonde angel, Sasuke ordered for an address to be sent up to him.

"Woah, you don't need to come over! I'll get it tomorrow!" The male's voice panicked.

"I'm already on my way." Sasuke then clicked the phone shut. Only a second later, the song "Piece of me" filled his car. Moaning in frustration, he pushed the talk button. He had forgotten to change the ring tone. "Yes brother?"

"Sasuke, I'm on my way to Konoha." There was a tinge of excitement in his voice.

"Why so suddenly?" Of course Sasuke wanted to see his brother, but he needed to pay attention to his blonde angel.

"Well, I need to give you your chocolates for one. And my next case is being held in Konoha." Itachi's voice turned dull. "Oh, and I guess I'll see you if I have the time."

Sasuke snorted. "Right. If you know what's good for you, you'll come see me first."

There was chuckling in the background as Sasuke turned a corner. Just a few more blocks until he sees his angel.

"Anyway Sasuke, how was your meeting?" There was a shuffling as Itachi moved around in his seat.

"Are you already on the plane Itachi-nii?" There was a hum of agreement. "Hn. My meeting was horrible. It was canceled because the head council, the fucking cowards, ran away before my plane reached the ground." Sasuke briefly rubbed his temple as he stopped at a red light. Just remembering the idiots gave him an aching headache.

"That bad, huh? Don't worry; your big brother is coming to rescue you." There was a murmur in the background. Then a, "Oh, and Kakashi's coming along."

Sasuke let out a stream of curses and frustrated grunts.

"Um, welcome. Would you like to come in?" The red-haired male nervously fidgeted in front of the tall CEO. The raven nodded quickly, eyes narrowing as he scanned the room he entered. There were too many colors.

"Thank you." Sasuke was led to what he determined as the dining table and took a seat. "I'd like coffee, black this time." Kyuubi nodded and turned to leave for the kitchen. Sasuke, hearing a small bang, looked behind him.

A large smirk appeared on his face.

My little angel, I've got you now.

--Naruto Uzumaki--

After Gaara's little episode, Kyuubi went to the phone. It rang just as he picked it up, which was quite a surprising event. Kyuubi was too far from Naruto for Naruto to be able to hear the conversation. But Kyuubi hung the phone up and walked back to us.

"Gaara, I think you should go home for now. Get some rest." Gaara just nodded, still a little out of it. Kyuubi walked Gaara to the door and told him to call if he was feeling sick. Gaara again nodded. Before walking out though, he turned his green eyes onto Kyuubi and muttered a quick 'sorry.' Kyuubi replied that it was nothing and shut the door after he couldn't see Gaara anymore.

"Kyuu-nii? Gaara could have just slept here." Naruto tilted his head quizzically.

"I know, but someone is coming over."

"Really, who is it?" Naruto jumped at the idea of guests.

"My boss, so be on your best behavior. Alright?" Pouting up at Kyuubi, Naruto shook his head 'no'. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Gaara and I think your boss is a jerk!" Naruto shouted.

"Why, you don't even know him." Kyuubi scratched his head.

"Because he's rich!" Kyuubi blinked.

When Kyuubi said nothing but blankly stare at Naruto, Naruto sighed, defeated, and turned to go to his room.

Minutes later, there was ring as the doorbell was pushed. Naruto, at the top of the stairs, wanted so badly to go down and see the 'jerk.' Naruto heard Kyuubi and the boss converse before heading toward the kitchen.

Biting his bottom lip, Naruto slowly climbed down the stairs. The stairs separated the living room and the dining room. Another door separating the kitchen and the dining room, but the door was closed when guests were over. Putting his back flat against the wall, Naruto pocked his head around the wall. His eyes caught onto combed-back, jet black hair and broad, thick shoulders.

Naruto quickly pulled his head back, hitting the side of his forehead against the wall in the process. Naruto stilled instantly and willed his heart to quiet down. Slowly, he peered around the wall. Blue eyes caught black eyes. His heart thundered against his ribcage as the man smirked wickedly.

He had only one thought in his mind.

Run.

There you are you guys! Hope you liked it! I wont really feel motivated to write more if there are no reviews. -hint hint-


End file.
